London Buses route 13 (current)
Note: This page is about the current route 13, which was numbered 82 prior to April 2017. For the previous route 13 (Aldwych to Golders Green), see this page. History 21 June 1986: New route 82 introduced, Victoria to Golders Green via Hyde Park Corner, Marble Arch, Portman Square, Baker Street, St John's Wood, Swiss Cottage, Finchley Road and Childs Hill. Garage journeys and Sunday service extended via Finchley Central to North Finchley, and Sunday service further extended via Whetstone, Longmore Avenue, New Barnet and High Barnet to Barnet (Chesterfield Road). Replacement for route 2B between Baker Street and Golders Green, and for the Sunday service on route 26. 2 February 1991: Withdrawn between Golders Green and Barnet, except for daily garage journeys to North Finchley. 25 May 1991: Extended on Mon-Fri except evenings, and Saturday shopping hours from Golders Green to North Finchley. 30 November 1991: Full Sunday service extended from Golders Green to North Finchley. 4 December 1993: Full service extended to North Finchley. 1 April 2017: Renumbered 13. Night service introduced, partly replacing route N13. Operators Routes 13 and 82 have been operated by the following companies: *London Buses: 21 June 1986-31 March 1989 *London Northern/MTL London/Metroline: 1 April 1989-31 March 2017 *Tower Transit: 1 April 2017-present Garages Routes 13 and 82 have been operated from the following garages: *Finchley (FY): 21 June 1986-3 December 1993 *Potters Bar (PB): 4 December 1993-31 March 2017 *Westbourne Park (X): 1 April 2017-present Route description - list of stops Route departing Victoria * Victoria Station * Grosvenor Gardens * Wilton Street * Hyde Park Corner * London Hilton Hotel * Dorchester Hotel * Marble Arch * Portman Street / Marble Arch Station * George Street * Dorset Street * Marylebone Road * Dorset Square / Marylebone Station * Alpha Close * Park Road / Lord's Cricket Ground * Lord's Cricket Ground * St John's Wood Station * Queen's Grove * Boundary Road * Swiss Cottage Station / Finchley Road * College Crescent * Finchley Road Station * Finchley Road / O2 Centre * Finchley Road & Frognal Station * Langland Gardens * West End Lane * Lyncroft Gardens * Fortune Green Road * Lyndale Avenue * Childs Hill / Cricklewood Lane * Llanvanor Road * Dunstan Road * Golders Green / Finchley Road * Golders Green Station * Hoop Lane * Clifton Gardens * Temple Fortune Lane * Childs Way * Henlys Corner / Addison Way * Helnys Corner * Allandale Avenue * Mountfield Road * East End Road * Hendon Lane * Dollis Park / Finchley Central Station * Finchley Central Station * Long Lane * Victoria Park * Granville Road * Woodberry Grove * North Finchley Bus Station Route departing North Finchley * North Finchley Bus Station * Christchurch Avenue * Granville Road * Victoria Park * Long Lane * Finchley Central Station * Hendon Lane * East End Road * Mountfield Road * Allandale Avenue * Henlys Corner * Addison Way * Childs Way * Temple Fortune Lane * Clifton Gardens * Hoop Lane * Golders Green Station * Golders Green / Finchley Road * Dunstan Road * Llanvanor Road * Childs Hill / Cricklewood Lane * Lyndale Avenue * Fortune Green Road * Burrard Road * Lyncroft Gardens * West End Lane * Alvanley Gardens * Langland Gardens * Finchley Road & Frognal Station * O2 Centre * Finchley Road Station * Finchley Road / College Crescent * Swiss Cottage Station / Avenue Road * Boundary Road * Queen's Grove * St John's Wood Station * Lord's Cricket Ground * Park Road / Lord's Cricket Ground * Alpha Close * London Business School * Baker Street Station * York Street * Blandford Street * Orchard Street / Selfridges * Marble Arch Station / Park Lane * Dorchester Hotel * London Hilton Hotel * Hyde Park Corner * Wilton Street * Bressenden Place * Victoria Bus Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Victoria Wilton Road, Victoria Street, Grosvenor Gardens, Grosvenor Place, Duke of Wellington Place, Park Lane, Cumberland Gate, Tyburn Way, Marble Arch, Oxford Street, Portman Street, Portman Square, Gloucester Place, Park Road, Wellington Road, Finchley Road, Regents Park Road, Ballards Lane, Kingsway Route departing North Finchley North Finchley Bus Station, Ballards Lane, Regents Park Road, Finchley Road, Avenue Road, Adelaide Road, Finchley Road, Wellington Road, Park Road, Baker Street, Portman Square, Orchard Street, Oxford Street, Park Lane, Duke of Wellington Place, Grosvenor Place, Bressenden Place, Buckingham Palace Road, Victoria Bus Station Timetable information Route 13 runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart North Finchley at 2339 and Victoria at 0044. (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart North Finchley at 0515 and Victoria at 0614. (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery (route 82) Timetable graveyard (route 82) Performance report (PDF file) Category:Buses serving Victoria Category:Buses serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses serving Marble Arch Category:Buses serving Portman Square Category:Buses serving Baker Street Category:Buses serving St John's Wood Category:Buses serving Swiss Cottage Category:Buses serving Childs Hill Category:Buses serving Golders Green Category:Buses serving Henlys Corner Category:Buses serving Finchley Central Category:Buses serving North Finchley Category:Buses formerly serving Whetstone Category:Buses formerly serving New Barnet Category:Buses formerly serving High Barnet Category:Routes started in 2017 Category:Current bus routes Category:Tower Transit Category:Westbourne Park (X) Category:Current double-deck routes Category:Renumbered routes